


The Wolf within

by AlphaSheWolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Alternative Universe - No Island, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mature Stiles, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSheWolf/pseuds/AlphaSheWolf
Summary: "When the sign of our farewell echoes throughout the night sky,I'll think of you, faraway, remote and distantWhen I open my eyes, and the gem dancing in the sky reflects upon the water's surface,our faint and distant paths will light up,as if saying "we'll meet again"- Lacco Tower, Haruka 遥
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Wolf within

**Author's Note:**

> My darlings,  
I dared on this very platform to share my first clumsy attempt. I was actually commissioned a script which has been eventually chosen to some artists in London.
> 
> I am very well aware English is not my first language as I  
am an Italian native gal. 
> 
> I do not possess the rights to consider myself a writer and never had published anything but poems therefore this may not be my cup of tea or else you can blame Shakespeare ( messed up me brains consistently!)
> 
> Yet I just felt the urge to share a story this lovable fandom would, perhaps, somehow find appealing. 
> 
> A genuine feedback it is most appreciated, to me your musings matter greatly. 
> 
> Fondest,  
CM

Vegeta and Bulma are training hard somewhere in the wood. The whole world as they knew it disappeared because of an evil spirit still lurking, shifting around in search of last survivors and discarded souls. Those two were gathered by an old wise man whose powers could foreseen things easy. They were supposed to save the planet, the last living one left out of destruction and desolation.  
Too bad the two of them literally couldn't stand each other at all, for none of them was anywhere near to understand and accept diversity such as cultures, manners and customs.  
They've lost everything and everyone.  
Their universes were too far, the cold took over and the boundaries went frozen, hard to break.  
As for their hearts, also were made of stone.  
The old man however insisted on asking them to be patient, then he died suddenly gobbled up in a blink by the nothingness. 

~

Vegeta is clearly annoyed and resentful for she mustn't keep up with his strength, indeed we can see Bulma fighting, struggling and trying hard not to surrender. 

The proud Alien red with rage started ranting about how she wasn't worth even standing next to the Prince of all Saiyans.  
So she fired back yelling:

BULMA  
You are fool, pathetic even!  
You're nothing more than a shadow ruling over a faded memory.  
Get over it and stop blabbering as  
a thing most brutish. 

The burst into a violent fight.

She's desperately trying to beat Vegeta whilst he now looks concerned, then he did get angry again for sensing that much pain flowing through her noble heart, hence grabbed her and firmly pushed the girl against the wall. 

VEGETA  
Enough weakling!

BULMA  
Let go of me! 

~ Bulma bit him, filling her teeth with his blood which caused her some strange shivers running all over her spine, making her senses loosen lucidity for a second.  
Vegeta had now long lost his temper, now Super Saiyan he couldn't help but punch her harshly in the face .  
As he suddenly realised, she pierced him with the most unearthly gaze made of flames and tears. 

BULMA  
It's over.  
I don't want to see your face ever again!  
I am going to kill you, I swear. 

Bulma rushed past him.

VEGETA  
You are no longer my concern.  
You mean nothing to me but trouble.  
Go away and never return! 

However, something was about to happen due to this rage she couldn't quite understand, nor control.  
She was running incredibly fats, gripped by a burning fiver...

Vegeta reached the girl just in time as she was about to throw herself into the nothingness, a black hole hiding behind her fears.  
So, he pulled her body against his tightening her breast within his mighty chest.

By the touch of his warmth she was lost eventually, yet she couldn't stand his sight no more.

No more.  
No more.  
No more.

She turned into a huge Wolf.

Vegeta both fascinated and excited as he was staring at that magnificent creature ever so alike in shape and strength to his ancestors.  
Still, he knew he shouldn't have handled the situation lightly for the power he was witnessing was beyond imagination able to even rip his life off in one single bite. 

She-wolf was showing off a pair of long, merciless,fangs.  
She was a massive beautiful beast, the finest main she owned, could easily be compared to the lion's crown. 

Her fur as white as the purest snow sparkling from the highest top of the holiest cloud, her slender snout crafted with the most ancient honour, indeed she did look like a painting, surreal and radiant, she had a beautifully carved 人 over her forehead stretching all the way down his nose. 

Those paintings he knew were allowed on royalties only, but as for the wolves law it only meant one thing: she was THE Alpha. 

He saw that symbol before, back in Time when Oozaru and Wolves used to fight together. That very word was one of the most powerful weapon against darkness for 人, he knew, meant: Life. 

His Father once told him not to ever forget a certain oath wolves were used to sing when howling to the full moon at least three times per month. Saiyans used to take lives, Wolves used to do so only if strictly necessary.  
The ditty goes like this:

" Life shall never be defeated for Death has no right to exist therefore the darkness will not prevail whatsoever and roots of rotten beliefs shall hereby kneel before the greatness of the sacred tree of Life. "

~

She-wolf released a deep growl like a thunder from the bowels of the earth, she stared at him with a menacing look on her face.

Vegeta was then not able to move as he was somehow paralyzed, amazed and terrified at the same time. 

How could he possibly fight against Life?! 

Most importantly, she was his Life for one, bounding, reason... the same reason his father kept his Son far from the wolves as he didn't want him to get involved with any of then.  
He had the young Prince used to hate the wolves.  
" We shan't talk nor engage with weaklings, they have emotions over rationality, respect over fear and love despite glory. Pitiful creatures we must use as soldiers of our own. Careful son not to get caught up with their shapes, for beauty won't last and you're not going to rule over a Kingdom with your charm, instead your anger shall be the thread leading you towards each every decision you'll decide to make. Leave the dogs out, especially that young stinky girl you seem to appreciate the company.  
I will not repeat myself." 

He recalled now but couldn't end his thoughts as she gave him the most painful feeling he felt in his entire existence, she had him squeezed in between her solid jaws, his armour utterly disintegrated.

She-wolf was on top of him as she slowly pushed her fangs deeper into his flesh, he moaned in sorrow as he was beginning to succumb to her desires.

If she wanted him to die, oh well, then be it.  
He was the one to blame and guilty as charged, he couldn't wish for a better fate.

Shadows from above managed to enhance his muscles as the blood dripping from the wounds traced his bare chest, his hands now moving through her fur trying to keep her from reaching his heart. At least, not before he could make his vow. 

She had to know about the Legend, he was the only one left aware of who she was and capable of protecting her with his own life. That was indeed his duty.  
The main purpose and the biggest challenge.

As she-wolf was close to finish him off, Vegeta's almost lifeless body managed to pull her back and grab her by the snout so he could stare right into her golden eyes.  
Then with his last breath he started to enounce, in silence. Solemn:

" It is pale your starry shape tiptoeing blind right to the edge of this flimsy rope.  
Alas, poor ghost !  
My fate cries out , and makes my face as hardy as rusty mirror crafted with golden grimy sorrow.  
In this garden of souls a deaf violin speaks tones in the blossom of my sin while a bestial oblivion is trapped within.  
Let the devil wear black!  
I eat, the air , promise- crammed , let me wring your heart , come back!  
Here, the silence stands like heat out of reach , out of breath , upon death.  
Come sink into me and make me live only to let me die.  
I will be your gravity , you be my oxygen so dig two graves 'cause I swear I'll be leaving by your side.  
Mud and water , water and mud always lover in fire and blood.  
Moon of my eyes , Sun of my heart,  
forward , not permanent ,  
sweet not lasting,  
'tis in my memory locked until each drop of my soul , with a kiss will die .  
Willing to go above and beyond , here's my illusion , to your mirage, eternally fond."

The Legend says that a white wolf would appear as soon as two souls,carrying within the very essence of Life, collide.  
Always together, forever apart the Moon and the Sun will eventually find a way to each other. 

As he ended his speech, she-wolf felt electricity, a stroke almost… her heart was pounding drastically.  
She found herself half naked, with her mouth red in blood and his hand still holding on her face. 

She couldn't believe what was just happened, she somehow saw, she heard… she knew what had been erased from her mind. And she felt all the way back to her past throughout his pain, as if they were one.  
But then all was lost " like tears in rain".  
Not quite the same loss was reserved to the Prince for he was not willing to let go, not this time whatsoever.  
He had to support, lead and protect his Sun. 

Raindrops falling from a tired sky, like fireballs started to ignite inner feelings they both kept dry for so long time.

_______________________________________

Bulma was back human and apparently couldn't remember the slightest bit of what had just changed their lives for good. 

Nevertheless Vegeta was suddenly beautiful, she could feel his whole body burning from inside out.  
She felt a primordial instinct growing fast within her being as her breasts became letal detectors aiming to his very mouth.  
Vegeta looked at her and with a mighty push lifted his glorious chest seeking for her taste.  
Not dry anymore, he was thirsty. 

Lips collided.  
Fluids flowing,  
Blood melting. 

VEGETA  
You are annoying and complicated.  
( A kiss)  
You are aggressive and angry all the time.  
( A kiss)  
You would blame me for what you've become.  
( A kiss)  
You dare to challenge the Prince of all Saiyans!

She bit his mouth pushing herself from him as he followed her movement and grabbed her shoulders as a predator would land he did over his pray. She will learn in time.  
He was on top of her pinning that body he never dared to think as his against the mud, a mixture of scents drove her beyond the point of no return.  
His blood still dripping lightly crushed over her nipples.  
She was trapped. 

VEGETA  
You must know in your own mind that  
you will always be DIFFERENT.  
You are made of loneliness, darkness and fire.

~ his assault soon moved to her neck and collarbone and little shocks ran through her body as she felt him.

VEGETA  
Do not ever expect mediocre minds to like you.  
Very few will genuinely appreciate your infinite power.  
So, STOP your quest for happiness.  
(Loud)  
Look at me!

~ She turned around and raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but he caught it immediately. He stared directly into her eyes.

BULMA  
What do you know about happiness? 

VEGETA  
I only know about sadness.

BULMA  
Then don't…

~ he cut her off, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her against the ground, hard. 

VEGETA  
Don't YOU get it?  
( He puts his hand on her left breast )  
I can feel your heart, it's hurt.  
You say you don't care and act like  
nothing ever happened as if nobody  
left you behind, alone.  
They all are cowards!  
I would take them down, one by one.  
I would make them pay if I could, so that  
I shall free you from your past.

~ All the tears she had been afraid to show they now can finally start to flow, the unbearable lightness of being.

VEGETA  
From the moment I saw you, did my heart fly to your service.  
We shan't be ghosts no more. 

~ Bulma failed on her last attempt of fighting, as the result of her fidgeting she had her legs wide open so he just slipped naturally in between her pulsing core. What she felt was bliss and curse. 

VEGETA  
(Pushing deeper over the clothes)

You little arrogant.

( Starting to move gently) 

Violent, yet fragile. 

( Reaching her sensitive land)

You are a mirror.

~ As he sensed she was never been of anyone else but his, Vegeta reached at his wrecked waistband gently caressing her lower side with his proud fist as he slowly sunk his beautiful hand into his pants.  
They were both beasts, he was her Mentor.  
Older, stronger, possessively harsh.  
He reached his manhood, she was trembling unable to breathe even.  
One last drop of blood blasted her breast into ecstasy.  
She moaned, bashfully.  
He wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

VEGETA  
(Suddenly he thrusted his length into her)

My broken mirror.

(More blood flowing which wasn't his  
The scent inexplicably inebriating)

And I am your reflection.

~ She was robbed of the air from her lungs.  
He pulled himself out of her and suddenly thrust back in again.

Crushing.

VEGETA  
I am going to crush anyone  
who harms you  
and throw it into the wind

...

The end


End file.
